


Normal?

by myth_taken



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there wasn't enough fluff in the gelphie tag so um i did a thing</p><p>Galinda's bed needs a new mattress. Of course this ends in her sharing with Elphie. </p><p>Set sometime in between Popular and One Short Day, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal?

Galinda lies on the floor, covered in blankets, trying to get used to the sensation of sleeping without a soft surface below her. Ordinarily, of course, she has a luxuriously ridiculous number of pillows atop a fairly soft bed (the bed was property of Shiz; the pillows were hers), but right now her bed is mattressless, and she can surely tolerate one night on the floor. 

"Galinda." Elphaba's voice comes from her bed. "You're making a lot of noise."

"I'm sorry!" Galinda exclaims. "It's just really, really hard to get comfortable on this floor!"

"Your carpet's plenty plush enough."

"Says the one with the bed."

"Fine, then," Elphaba says.

Galinda hears a thump and rolls over to face Elphaba's bed. Currently, it is Elphaba-less, as Elphie has rolled onto the floor. Of course she would.

"It's not so bad. I've slept on worse," Elphie promises.

"Well, some of us have slightly higher standards," Galinda retorts, rolling to face away from Elphaba. Then she springs up, leaping over Elphie to land on her bed. "Ha! I win!"

"I wasn't aware we were competing," Elphie says, "but if we are, I think I'll at least make an effort." She begins to climb back onto her bed, only to be pushed back by Galinda.

"Nope!" Galinda giggles. "I have conquerified!"

"Well, the least you could do is share."

"I could do that... but then it's like I didn't win!" 

Elphaba sighs. "Well, I'm getting back under those covers if it's the last thing I do. You're welcome to stay."

"All right,  _fine,_ " Galinda huffs, moving to the far end of the bed. 

Elphie climbs in, and Galinda suddenly realizs how close their faces are to each other with this arrangement. She's not complaining, though. She gets a bed out of the deal. She closes her eyes, beginning to doze off, only to be startled alert by Elphaba's voice. 

"Just this one night, of course."

"Oh, of course," Galinda assures Elphie. "I'm sure the new mattress will be delivered tomorrow, and everything will go back to normal."

Elphaba nods. "Normal."

They drift off to sleep.

\--

It turns out Elphaba is quite the cuddler. Not consciously, of course, but Galinda wakes up with an arm and a leg draped over her. She doesn't bother to try and extract herself; she's not sure she wants to, and she definitely doesn't want to wake Elphaba before she wakes up on her own. She just lies there for a bit, thinking. At some point, she slings an arm over Elphie, and she feels Elphie sort of pull her closer, and she realizes it's really very nice, lying with Elphaba.

When Elphie wakes up, she registers the locations of her various body parts and grunts, the sound smothered by her pillow. She lifts her head. "Well, there's something to know about myself." She makes no effort to move, however.

"It's useful information," Galinda agrees.

Elphie turns her head to look at her friend, still not moving. "Are you okay with this? Because I'm not in the mood to move, frankly."

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Galinda exclaims. She realizes perhaps that was a bit too enthusiastic. "I mean, it's nice! Pleasant. Good."

"Good." Elphaba turns her head back into her pillow.

Both of them fall back asleep, and when they wake up, they're even more entangled, with Galinda practically on top of Elphaba.

"Well, so much for normal," Galinda jokes. 

"I'm green. This is the most normal thing that's ever happened to me."

Galinda shrugs, although the motion's fairly restricted by the bed below her and Elphie's arm/leg/torso region above her. "I doubt that."

Elphie flips onto her side, moving her torso off of Galinda, but leaving an arm and a leg strewn across her. "It doesn't really matter." She nestles in closer. "It's Saturday, right?"

Galinda thinks for a moment. "Yup, Saturday."

"So no obligations to move? Unless one of us decides she needs her autonomy back, of course."

"None at all. Assuming you don't have any autonominy."

Elphie laughs. "Autonomy."

"Yes. That."

"Then none. None at all."

They lie there for a while, facing each other, then Galinda asks, "Elphie?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

When Elphie doesn't respond, she thinks she's overstepped her bounds, and starts babbling: "I'm sorry if that's a bit too forward, I was just looking at your face, and, well, you're really pretty today, not like you aren't every day, but especially today, and I just thought-"

Elphaba laughs. "You're more awkward than I am."

"Is that a yes?"

"Of course." And Elphaba moves her face closer, touching her lips to Galinda's. Pulling away, she smiles. "Perfectly normal."


End file.
